MV Command
The MV Command is a military off-road car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's one of the 3 very similar vehicles, based on the HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, or Humvee as more commonly known). *MV Command *MV Quartermaster *MV V880 Unlike the MV Quartermaster, the Command is essentially a stripped down version of the normal MV with no doors and an open roof, allowing for easy access (and possibly comfort in the desert climate). It is the rarest of the three types of the MV series vehicles in Just Cause 2. It can spawn in desert, jungle, and snow camouflage. In the Agency mission Mountain Rescue it spawns in snow camouflage. The front resembles the Dartz armored SUV, but that's not available with these body types. This is one of the few four-door vehicles in the game, although it does not have physical doors. Performance Despite all that weight shedding, it still keeps the same performance figures as its base model. It's moderately fast; very good off-road and has a light turning circle, making it a very good alternative to the Wilforce Jeeps. Locations This is the most difficult vehicle to obtain. In missions *The Command can be found at these coordinates X:23190; Y:17230, at the PAN MILSAT base, during the Ular faction mission Taking Care of the Dishes, after obtaining Heat level 4, or higher. *During the 'Jeep Chase' part of the fourth Agency mission, Mountain Rescue, the vehicles escorting Jade Tan's MV Quartermaster are MV Commands. You should have enough time to steal one before the escorts and the MV carrying Jade reach their destination. If you are skilled enough you can even hijack both and still have time. During free-roam A more common way to obtain it, although difficult, is to raise your heat level to maximum, while in the Lautan Lama Desert. Alongside the usual Chepachet PVD, you will find that the MV V880 has been replaced with an MV Command full of fully-exposed soldiers... which will naturally aid you in making the Command yours. 'Method 1' Go to the Pekan Ular Sawa military base (X:3720; Y:20120) and steal a Minigun from an entrance bunker. Once you've done that you will already be on Heat 1. Then kill any soldiers who attempt to shoot at you. Once you've killed them all destroy the; Communications Mast; Fuel Depots; Broadcast Towers; Etc. By now you should be at heat 2 and vehicles should be racing towards you on your mini map. Walk towards the main road so the heat doesn't die off. If a chopper turns up, deal with it before you deal with the vehicles. Keep destroying vehicles and choppers until you reach Heat 4. By then a great deal of vehicles will be rushing towards you. Such as quads and most importantly an MV Command. When it gets close, do not fire at it. Let the soldiers disembark and then grapple onto it and drive away. You've done it. It should now say "Unique Vehicles Driven". 'Method 2' If you're playing on the easiest game difficulty level, it might at times seem difficult to maintain a high level of heat for long enough, because the level of heat can disappear by the time the next vehicles are sent after you. If this is the case, go to a settlement that's next to a river. Start a shootout with the Panau Military and wait until they send a boat. Don't shoot at the boat, just make sure that you're out of its sight. Your heat will not decrease as long as the boat is in the area. 'Method 3' Due to the high level of Heat, it may be difficult to just drive off in the Command without the military destroying the vehicle, or at the very least, popping its tires. One way to fix this problem is to get an H-62 Quapaw and make sure you are near a faction stronghold before obtaining a high level of heat to make the Command come. Once the Command comes and the soldiers exit the vehicle, attach the Command to the Quapaw using the grappling hook and fly to the Faction Stronghold. Then, the military will have to fight the faction members when they chase you there, allowing for the heat to die down, and giving you an opportunity to actually use the Command for more than a few minutes without it being destroyed by the military. 'Method 4' The easiest way to obtain this vehicle (as well as increase your Heat level to the maximum) is to find a Propaganda Trailer and fire rounds at it. Propaganda trailers won't be destroyed with ordinary gunfire and they increase your heat level to your maximum in seconds. 'Method 5' Make sure you have unlocked all Black Market items. Call for the Rowlinson K22 helicopter and double-Grapple the Command to the helicopter. Fly to a faction Stronghold wait until the heat dies off, then you can keep the Command for as long as you want. 'Method 6' If you get Heat level 3 or higher at PAN MILSAT, it can take the road to drive up there. Trivia *See MV for the Just Cause (1) version. *It's strange that this MV variant is called the "Command" because real life command Humvees are enclosed. The MV command seems more suited for carrying and deploying troops. *There is no location where they spawn parked, but they spawn anywhere at heat levels 4 and 5. *You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. Gallery MV Command (modified).png|A modified one in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Chepachet PVD and MV Command.JPG|Alongside a Chepachet PVD. MV Command Damaged Bandar Jernih.PNG|Missing a light at Bandar Jernih. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content